ｵ ｿ ﾗ
by Yamashita Aruka
Summary: ―kedua pasang netra pun memandang lazuardi bernaungkan awan bersama. SasuGa. Sasuke's POV. School!AU. RnR.
1. Satu

Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM.

Mitsunari punya saya―

_ENTE KAGAK KAPOK-KAPOK JUGA, CHILDREN?!_

... oke, punya CAPCOM juga

.

.

cover bukan punya saya.

.

.

**WARNINGS** :

typo, OOC, abal, ancur, dan JANGAN SEKALI-KALI BACA SAMBIL NAEK ROLLER COASTER, ntar muntahnya makin banyak.

.

**Sasuke's POV .** SasuGa friendship . **School!AU . **Drama . **Slice of Life**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ｵ **◦ **ｿ **◦ **ﾗ**

**[**O**s**o**r**a ― _S_k**_y_**]

.

―kedua pasang netra pun memandang lazuardi bernaungkan awan bersama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sore yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Memang cukup membosankan. Hidup yang kujalani terasa monoton sejak aku dilahirkan. Tidak ada yang luar biasa maupun hal-hal fantastis dalam tiap peristiwa yang kulewati. Berjalan di jalan yang sama, menyeberangi jembatan yang sama demi mencapai sekolah, menyapa kawan, fokus terhadap ujian―yang telah berlangsung semenjak bangku SD―dan segala macam kegiatan yang―kuyakini―hampir seluruhnya sama dengan kalian yang juga peserta belajar yang mengenyam jenjang pendidikan.

"Oi, Sasuke. Nggak ikut main bola?"

.

Tidak ada pengecualian untuk ini.

Yukimura dan yang lain mengajakku bermain sepulang sekolah.

"Oh, maaf Yuki. Aku mau menjernihkan pikiran sebentar. Lain waktu, mungkin? Ujian matematika tadi membuatku limbung."

"Oke, sampai jumpa!" Ia meninggalkanku dan menghambur ke kerumunan teman-temannya―sebut saja Keiji, Masamune, atau Toshiie. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli―hingga mengecil bayangannya lalu menghilang di mataku.

.

Yah, memang Yukimura adalah seseorang yang tidak ingin repot-repot untuk tahu masalah orang lain. Jadi, kebohongan yang terlontar dari ucapanku dianggapnya percaya dan aku aman.

―yang dalam alasan sesungguhnya, aku merasa mati meski jelas aku bernyawa dan bergerak di dunia ini.

Hampa, jelas hanya itu yang kurasakan. Tiada keistimewaan dalam lembar-lembar perjalanan hidupku. Terkadang aku bergumam, apalah arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya jika aku ini tumbuh besar dalam belit rumah tangga yang begitu mencekam?

Hampir setiap hari orang tuaku bertengkar, saling memaki, adu mulut, tiada habisnya. Bahkan bisa kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dimana ayahku―dengan teganya―menampar keras wajah ibu sampai sekuat tenaga. Memberikan bekas luka dan rasa sakit tidak hanya secara fisik, batin pun ikut tersiksa dan aku tahu perlakuan itu memang buruk. Amat buruk. Tapi anehnya, aku cuma bisa menutup mata atas kejadian itu.

Dan berperan menjadi boneka usang yang teronggok tanpa daya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, rasanya aku ingin lari dari kenyataan.

Yah, kurasa memanfaatkan tiga perempat dari seharian waktuku di sekolah cukup meringankan masalah ini. Meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

Syukur, cuaca cukup bersahabat. Aku merapikan buku dan meninggalkan kelas sambil berlari tergesa-gesa. Menaiki tangga demi menjejaki lantai paling atas karena aku ingin ke atap sekolah―inilah pelarian yang sesungguhnya terhadap kekacauan di rumah. Sudah kujalani sejak pertama menduduki bangku di SMA ini. Kesendirian yang kudapat saat meneliti daun-daun berguguran maupun seberapa banyak burung gereja yang bertengger di pagar kawat menjadi hiburanku saat di sana. Tidak kuanggap sebagai hal yang monoton―ini juga terjadi setiap hari juga, bukan?―berdasarkan pemikiranku.

Entahlah, aku hanya suka mengamati bagian-bagian kecil di dalam semesta agung tanpa penghujung ini.

"Yosh…"

Aku menatap senang kunci atap pemberian Shingen-sensei, memainkannya sebentar dan akhirnya kumasukkan dalam saku-ku. Kaki yang perlahan melangkah dari ruang gedung sekolah yang remang menuju dunia luar yang dipenuhi cahaya memang terasa seperti memasuki dunia baru. Aku pun segera disuguhi dengan hembusan angin. Sejuk dan menyegarkan. Belum lagi sodoran panorama akan potret lalu-lalang berbagai manusia dan segala urusannya, dilihat dari atas atap sekolah ini.

Benar-benar, aku merasakan sensasi kebebasan ala reformasi di sini. Aku bisa berbuat sesuka hati. Setiap kupandangi segalanya di atas ini, sebisa mungkin kulupakan semua nestapa yang menggantung dan membebani hati.

Aku―

.

.

.

"Uhh… hiks…"

.

Tunggu sebentar.

.

Ada orang di sini?

.

"Hiks… hiks… ukh…"

.

.

Dari suaranya, aku tahu dia perempuan. Tangisannya keras sekali, aku penasaran. Sekaligus kaget, karena hingga detik ini baru kutahu ada seseorang lagi yang menggunakan atap ini selain aku seorang diri.

Leher sudi berputar, aku menengok ke arah belakang yang terdapat sumber suara yang jelas di telingaku.

.

.

.

.

Aku kenal dia.

Kasuga, gadis yang satu kelas denganku. Dia yang selalu ceria, yang kulihat dari sorot matanya, memiliki segalanya dan―menurutku―masa depan yang cerah. Murah senyum lagi ramah. Baik hati, penolong. Aku hingga iri dibuatnya―hei, aku melihatnya dengan jarak yang cukup tanpa berinteraksi denganya, tahu!

Dan pertanyaannya,

ternyata ia bisa menangis seperti ini―untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku sukses kaget.

Kedua tangannya sibuk satu sama lain, pihak kanan berusaha menyeka air mata sementara sisi lawan sedang memegang buku sketsa dan tempat pensil―terlihat tebal. Ia duduk diam bersandar di dinding layaknya patung minus bagian atas tubuh yang bergerak karena guncangan pundaknya. Ia sesenggukan.

Kakiku melangkah begitu saja seperti tersihir. Aku, dengan rasa keinginan tahuku kepada gadis berkekuatan optimis yang mendadak berubah drastis ini, mulai mendekat memperkecil jarak. Meski begitu, kelihatannya aura kehadiranku tidak ditangkap olehnya yang masih asyik dalam kesedihannya.

Setelah beberapa jarak kurasa cukup dekat dengannya, aku berjongkok. Kuteguk ludah, mempersiapkan mental karena ini adalah kali pertamanya aku berbicara padanya. Aku meremas gagang tasku.

"Kasuga-san?"

Aku tidak heran kalau dia tertegun mendengar suaraku. Ia memandangku bersama wajah merahnya yang penuh air mata dan― err… mungkin aku menyebutnya―ingus. Tak lupa, ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang basah sebelum berbicara padaku, menyebut namaku.

"Sarutobi-kun?"

Aku kaget―ini kali ketiganya, bung. Tak disangka namaku ia ingat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku tanpa ada perasaan simpatik apapun―lebih tepatnya, hanya sekadar ingin tahu. Aku sedikit mendekati wajahnya. Yang justru membuat gadis itu merasa kurang nyaman.

Aku jadi sedikit serba salah. Hah.

.

Ia menarik dirinya untuk menjauhiku. "Sa-Sarutobi… kun?!" Gadis itu setengah menjerit, sepertinya agak ketakutan.

"Bisa kesini darimana kau?"

―tiba-tiba alis Kasuga berkedut ngeri, iris kecokelatannya mengecil seolah aku makhluk buas yang siap menerkamnya. Langsung mendorongku hingga jatuh, ia memanggul tasnya dan menggenggam buku sketsanya erat lalu berlari kencang memasuki pintu keluar atap.

Sedikit heran juga, belum habis pikir malah. Ada juga yang sudi menduduki tempat privasiku ini.

(Kupikir sepertinya ada yang memiliki kunci atap selain Shingen-sensei.)

Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak menyimpan dendam pada kelakuan gadis aneh itu. Padahal, setelah kupikir-pikir bisa saja aku menghajar kepala Yukimura yang menginjak kakiku karena tersenggol hal-hal apalah itu―dan itu juga disebabkan oleh ketidaksengajaan.

Lama sekali aku memandangi pintu penghubung gedung dan atap, area terakhir yang Kasuga sang gadis bercambang panjang di atas rata-rata itu pergi. Setelah itu, baru kusadari lamunanku kepada objek itu dan beralih kepada langit biru.

Dedaunan dan cicitan burung gereja hadir seperti biasanya, aku mengamatinya seolah hal yang terjadi beberapa sekian menit sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi di muka bumi. Biar begitu, aku menyimpan rekam adegannya dalam otakku dan membuatku berpikir waras.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Ini bukan seperti diriku yang biasanya!

Tapi, dari awal kupandangi wajahnya, terbesit sebuah kesimpulan aneh dariku bahwa―rasanya―aku dan dia memiliki suatu hal yang sama.

Itulah yang membuat nyali cukup tertantang untuk berbicara dengannya. Dan aku belum tahu apa hal yang sama itu.

Peduli setan―

Kusibukkan diriku kepada nuansa atap sekolah hingga tenggelamnya sang raja siang.

.

.

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis**.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ah, udah lama kaga bikin fic drama XD

Sekalian muasin napsu bejad akan kecintaan saya kepada pair inih #uyeah btw, GJK alias Gimana Jadinya Kalau pending dulu untuk sementara waktu yah, puyeng mikirin humor terus.

Yosh, review jika ingin lanjut. *maksa lu*

Oke, becanda.

Terima kasih dan salam titan :3

.

.

Review/flame?


	2. Dua

Amboooiii... gak nyangka ih ternyata pada demen SasuGa XD MARI SEMUA! KAWAN-KAWANKU KITA LESTARIKAN FIK PAIR SASUGA UYEAH~! #nak

kali-kali bales ripiw ah~~ :D

.

.

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

Syukurlah kamu suka... dan dramanya dapet... #terhura

Ini lanjutannya, tapi kayaknya agak belibet karena aku dilanda suatu hal yang membuat kualitas menulisku agak nurun, maaf ya X(

Aku mengerti Dissa-chan, mereka juga sukses membuatku gelinjangan sampe nosblit karena mereka pair yang manis banget.

**Meaaaa**

Haha, tengkyu~ *ala dijahyellow*

Ini lanjutannya, maaf ya kalo apdetannya rada-rada ancur... *bows* SAMA~! Akuh juga tjintah matek sema pair ini #alaylunak

**FaniaAce**

Oh, terima kasih... aku tersanjung~ *nge-fly*

Pair fav-ku juga! Tapi kali ini latarnya beda dan aku lagi nggak make sifat asli Sasuke dan Kasuga di anime-nya. Ini lanjutannya dan maaf kalau mengecewakan. :')

**sayaka . akihime**

Woh! Kita senasip, mamah! Aku juga lebih kepincut sama SasuGa daripada KenSuga karena lebih greget X)

Terima kasih atas pujiannya, huehehe. Sasuke menyendiri? Yah, memang bisa dibilang begitu sih... #yangbuatlabilsodarah2 dan mengapa Kasuga menangis? Ohoho... ikuti saja ceritanya. Sekalian fav ya! #woi

Ini lanjutannya, maaf kalau jelek dan belibet.

.

**Reply session : END!**

.

disclaim dan semua-semuanya bisa dilihat di chapter awal.

Enjoy~! XD

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lakunya diintip setiap detik―

.

.

* * *

.

Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu terngiang-ngiang kejadian itu. Sungguh, aku ingat selalu―bahkan kelakuan anehku per detik―setiap lakon antara dirinya dan aku. Sudah kucoba untuk melupakannya, aku berusaha sekeras mungkin. Dan hasilnya adalah nihil. Sialnya, semakin kupaksa untuk melupakannya, semakin kuat ingatanku pada peristiwa canggung nan memalukan―bagiku―itu.

Hah.

.

.

"Sarutobi Sasuke!"

Aku maju ke depan, menghadap meja yang diduduki guru. Dan beliau menyerahkan hasil ujian matematikaku. Tak perlu peramal atau telepati dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya untuk mengetahui hasil akhir bagi pelajaran ini.

Tanpa kulihat pun, jelas tertera nilai super buruk yang seolah berusaha menghantui.

45.

"Ngapain saja kau? Kalau nilaimu seperti ini terus, mau masuk universitas mana? Ayo, tingkatkan lagi belajarmu!" Kenshin-sensei sang guru menunjuk-nunjuk kasar kesalahan-kesalahan yang terdapat pada kertas ujianku yang tengah kupegang. Sedikit prasangka-ku bahwa saking marahnya, beliau sangat niat menjebolnya hingga berlubang parah.

Oke, memang tidak lucu.

Aku menghela nafas dengan malas. Menggaruk kepala, mengatakan, "Ya, sensei." Dan kembali ke tempat duduk.

Sementara Kenshin-sensei larut dalam kicauannya―menyebut satu per satu nama anak didiknya sembari menyampaikan hasil ujian―itu, aku melirik Kasuga di balik kertasku.

―kontras. Amat kontras. Dia sedang tertawa bersama Itsuki yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

Jika kupasang wajah melankolisnya saat hari itu di benakku, lalu membandingkannya dengan wajah yang sedang kulihat saat ini, kepalaku jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

.

"Kasuga!"

Oke, aku tidak peduli dengan seluruh penghuni kelas ini. Tapi, untuk kesempatan ini, hari ini dan detik ini. Jujur, keingintahuanku yang dengan anehnya mendadak menyerang dada―sejak kejadian menyebalkan di hari itu―merangsangku untuk mengikuti alur laju sepasang jenjang berbalutkan rok di atas lutut serta stoking hitam itu menghadap meja guru.

"Tetap semangat! Pertahankan prestasimu! Sensei senang denganmu…" Sang guru―dengan wajah bangga, tentunya―memberikan hasil ujian perempuan itu, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahunya lembut.

"A-APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?

Mereka yang bernyawa memandangku dengan tatapan yang macam-macam. Hening tercipta, aku memandang kembali kepada orang-orang yang melihatku―termasuk Kenshin-sensei.

Kenapa? Aku kesal dan emosi itu keluar begitu saja?

Karena melihat seseorang yang lebih unggul?

―hei, Sayaka yang juara kelas berturut-turut tidak berpengaruh padaku. Tapi kenapa hasil ujian matematika Kasuga membuatku tersulut?

.

Kenshin-sensei memecah kesenyapan, berkata sinis padaku, "Hei, Sarutobi! Tidak perlu sedemikian irinya dengan nilai bagus. Instropeksi diri, belajar dari kesalahan! Terakhir, duduk kembali ke tempatmu."

Aku terdiam sebentar, merutuki semua tindakan bodoh yang sudah kulakukan sedari tadi. Dirasa tenang, aku pun kembali duduk. Yang kulakukan terakhir bertepatan bersama ramainya kembali kelas seperti semula.

Tidak berlebihan jika ada seseorang yang bersedia memanggil psikiater untukku.

Aku berharap agar waktu hari ini berjalan cepat.

.

"Oi, Sasuke―"

"Diam, Yuki. Aku nggak _mood_. Sori."

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit. Aku membenamkan kepalaku kembali ke dalam lipatan tangan. Ocehan Yukimura perihal ujian sangat berisik siang itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal nilai Kasuga, sempat kulihat gadis itu mendapat nilai sempurna.

―cukup, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja tanpa perlu dibahas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang guru yang luasnya hampir setara gedung olahraga, tidak lebih dari sepuluh guru mendiami―Shingen-sensei pun demikian―sejauh mata memandang. Aku mengintip kedua murid terakhir―terlihat hitam, layaknya siluet―yang meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada guru lewat jendela, di atas gedung. Sambil menunggu pemberian kunci atap dari Shingen-sensei.

"Nih, Sasuke."

Aku menoleh, fokus kembali kepada Shingen-sensei. Tangan kekarnya melempar logam pipih itu, dan aku berhasil menangkapnya.

"Sip, sensei. Seperti biasa 'kan?"

Beliau mengibaskan tangannya, "Ya sudah, sana."

Aku segera berlari keluar senang. Kulambaikan tanganku kepadanya, "Terima kasih, sensei!"

Beliau mengangkat tangannya membalas lambaianku sambil tersenyum. Kulihat terus hingga tembok ruang guru menghilangkan pandanganku terhadapnya. Diam-diam berbisik dalam hati, berharap agar kejadian laknat itu takkan terulang kembali.

―juga Kasuga, aku ingin dia enyah untuk hari-hari berikutnya. Atap itu milikku, bung! Milikku seorang!

.

Lorong demi lorong, anak tangga yang usang lagi membosankan―juga sama, monoton, menyebalkan―wajib kulewati dengan sabar. Kugenggam kunci lekat-lekat pertanda tak ingin berpisah, benda itu seolah memberikan asupan warna hidup yang lebih cerah baru jua mengusir seluruh gulana dalam kegusaran keseharianku.

Berlebihan, aku tahu. Tapi siapa memang yang bisa tahan dengan prahara rumah tangga yang berlangsung selama enam tahun belakangan ini?

Maka dari itu, kunci ini mungkin kusebut sebagai nyawa keduaku.

Terus kupanjatkan harapanku―sembari memutar kunci yang sudah tertancap di lubang―agar aku bisa merasakan 'bebas' yang sesungguhnnya, yang kuinginkan. Tanpa gadis itu.

.

―sulit dijelaskan. Di balik sumpah serapah ini, ketertarikanku pada kepribadian ganda yang dimiliki semakin membuncah. Jadi, ada kalanya hatiku berseru agar ia kembali seperti hari itu.

.

Kalbu dan pikiran saling berperang. Aku menjadi bingung dengan diriku ini.

.

.

.

Ah. Entah harus bersyukur atau menggerutu.

Kasuga―

Dia merebut tempatku lebih dahulu. Lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yang paling membuatku gemas campur kaget sama sekali adalah perilaku 'versi atap sekolah' miliknya ini berimbas 180⁰ dari hari itu.

―tiada tangis, kini jemarinya menguasai pensil mekanis untuk menggores-goreskan bentuk―hanya dia yang tahu―di buku sketsanya bersama tatapan serius dan kosong dalam tempo yang beriringan. Sesekali, bila ada kesalahan, cekatan sudah ia meraih karet penghapus lalu memperbaikinya.

Ingatan hari itu menyergap kembali dalam otak―sungguh membuatku naik darah―begitu sosoknya menyambut penglihatanku.

.

Bayu menghembus serta membimbing cahaya lembut matahari. Nyata memang kerapuhan membawa debu dan dedaunan pergi, juga menarik-narik rambutku selaju dengannya.

.

Ini di luar kendali. Aku tersihir betul, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar sangat amat tidak tahu. Keringat mengucur di pelipis. Pilihan kedua kalau fakta bahwa aku tersihir salah adalah, ada hal asing yang merasuki diriku.

Sesuatu yang merasuki itu berkata bahwa aku harus mendekati seorang gadis buku sketsa, mengatakan secara baik-baik bahwa aku ingin meminta maaf.

Tapi, untuk apa?

Bibirku bergetar, antara menutup atau membuka. Pihakku berusaha mencegah sementara 'sihir' itu memaksa balik agar aku berani mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata kepada dia yang melukis di buku sketsa.

Ada apa ini?! Bisakah aku menyalahkannya sebagai tersangka?―karena emosiku labil dan tidak jelas statusnya berkat kehadirannya sejak waktu itu!

Kakiku berat, tetapi memaksa untuk berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Berjongkok menyamai posisi―sama seperti waktu itu.

Tolong, aku sudah lelah dengan berbagai kontroversi batin di hari ini!

.

"Kasuga-san…"

Oh, bagus. Sihir itu menang.

"Aku… minta maaf, karena soal kemarin-kemarin…"

Menguasaiku seutuhnya. Aku tak mampu berbuat apapun lagi sekarang. Tanganku mengepal, dua-duanya.

"Kupikir aku menakutimu kemarin. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu…"

Tangannya terhenti, mendongakkan kepala―kali ini tidak menjijikkan seperti hari itu. Hampa membayangi ekspresinya.

Kutahan mulutku yang mencelos begitu saja. Saling melempar tatap dan keheningan menjadi penengah.

"Oh?"

Kasuga memiringkan kepalanya―masih dengan tatapan kosong―lalu menggumam tanpa makna. Gambarannya akan pupil cokelat lebar, porsi wajah yang tirus, bulu mata lentik dan bibir mungilnya di pelupuk mata.

"Juga… soal tadi. Ujian matematikamu itu… etto―uhm…"

Sial, aku keceplosan lagi. Aku langsung merunduk guna menyembunyikan rona merah―aku tahu karena muka-ku terasa panas.

"Sarutobi-kun?"

Dia menyebut namaku. Hanya itu.

.

.

Berdiri di atap yang sama.

Rasa penasaran yang membuncah.

Gumpalan putih berlayar mengelana angin.

―radar sensitif berdiri taktala seseorang bertindak seinci. Seolah mengunci gerik.

.

Itulah diriku saat ini.

Aku gila sebab aku bertindak di luar nalar―

Ah―

Siapapun, katakan bahwa semua ini mimpi!

.

.

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

HAIYA BIKIN APA INI SAYA KENAPA JADI GAJE BEGINI

saya mau nanya, ni chapter bikin readers makin penasaran apa makin puyeng, ya? #digamvar

GOMENNASAI BILA MENGECEWAKAN *ngacir*

.

terima kaseh dan calam titan :3

Review/flame?


End file.
